


Gaze (Stay a While)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo has his eyes on Minhyuk when he wakes up, and under the gentle gaze, Minhyuk feels so loved.





	Gaze (Stay a While)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Minhyuk’s answer when someone asked him what makes him feel loved, and he said when someone looks at him with eyes full of love. Such a cute answer.

Hyunwoo’s eyes were on Minhyuk when the latter was awake. It was still early in the morning, Minhyuk believed. He could hear birds chirping outside their windows, but the sun hadn’t risen just yet. It was cold, or it should be cold, but something in Hyunwoo’s gaze sent heat into his cheeks.

“Were you enjoying my sleeping face, mister?” he asked; drowsiness was still there in his voice, but it didn’t stop his face from going pink because Hyunwoo’s eyes were still fixated on him, looking at him as though he was this rare diamond.

“You’re beautiful even when you’re sleeping,” Hyunwoo said. His big hand palmed Minhyuk’s cheek, feeling so warm and comfortable.

“It’s too early to be cheesy, bear,” Minhyuk chuckled, trying to sound nonchalant, even though he knew his attempt was a big failure.

“I’m not being cheesy, puppy. I’m telling you the truth that you’re beautiful.”

Minhyuk whined. People might see Hyunwoo as a stoic person, no fun at all, but when it was only Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, the older turned to be the sweetest man Minhyuk had ever met. Hyunwoo wasn’t the one to show his affection in public; he was too shy and Minhyuk knew it, and it was such a very cute side of him. There were always times like this when Hyunwoo was alone with his puppy, and he would be just brutally honest about his feelings, about how he saw Minhyuk and how he cherished his boyfriend.

It never failed to drive Minhyuk crazy. Minhyuk was the clingiest to everyone; he never hesitated to show his love to someone dear to him. He didn’t mind holding Hyunwoo’s hand in public, or hugging him, or saying how he loved him, no matter how many eyes would see them like they were a pair of aliens. But then, when they were back home, Minhyuk would turn into a shy puppy. He would blush easily when Hyunwoo praised him; his heart would beat faster only by a simple peck Hyunwoo pressed on his cheek.

However, on top of everything, what made him melt the most was Hyunwoo’s gaze. It was so hard not to blush madly when Hyunwoo laid his eyes on him. Those dark orbs were gentle, capturing his figure in the loveliest way. They were soft and warm, so full of love; they made Minhyuk feel so… _loved._

“Let’s stay like this for a while,” Minhyuk whispered. “Stay and keep gazing at me like that.”

“Are you enjoying being gazed by me, mister?” Hyunwoo smiled teasingly, but he complied. He didn’t know how to say no to his little puppy, anyway.

They lay side by side all morning, Hyunwoo caressing Minhyuk’s cheek while gazing at his beautiful face.

Minhyuk let himself drown in the love in Hyunwoo’s eyes.


End file.
